Hotel's In NY
by RebekahGrace
Summary: Tommy tells her it's just a wedding planning trip. But what if it is so much more than that? Written for QLFC Round 11, Season 6, Chaser 3


**A/N -**

 **Disclaimer -** I own nothing you recognize.

This was written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction competition and might be one of my favorite pieces I've written, tied with my round 1 entry. Maybe that just means I like writing Tommy x Lily? Who knows. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

 **Word Count without A/N -** 2882

 **Prompt -** American Horror Story

 **Optional Prompts -**

3.(object) Broken mirror

5.(object) Torn Dress

13\. (location)

* * *

The gentle creak of a door being opened alerted Harry as he glanced up to see Tommy Creevey one of his senior Aurors entering the room.

"You haven't left for New York yet?" Harry closing the case files that had piled up during his anniversary trip.

"That's what I came to talk to you about sir" Tommy replied, standing near the door until Harry motioned to one of the chairs across from him.

"Is something wrong with your assignment?" Harry asked.

"No sir, rather with my cover"

"What is wrong with it?" Harry had his senior strategist draft it - Ron, Tommy was probably being over cautious.

"Spending 2 weeks visiting a long lost relative? Highly unlikely, especially since neither of my parents have died," Tommy replied setting the file he had been holding onto the desk.

"Ron came up with this?" Harry asked once he was done reading the summary.

"No, he delegated. Teddy is running a larger case and needed covers for 5 guys. Ron wanted airtight covers for them, he figured Casey could do mine since I am just collecting information," Tommy explained.

"Get Ron to draft you something, I'll talk to Casey about his quality of work later" Harry handed the cover file back to Tommy and opening the case he had been reviewing..

"I actually had an Idea for a cover:" Tommy pulled out a sheet of parchment out of his pocket and unfolded it, then handed it to harry.

Harry barely glanced at it before shaking his head. "Absolutely not"

"Sir, if I may, if it were anyone else you would probably say yes. It is a good recon cover and she has the training" Tommy objected.

"She's a Mediwitch, I'm not putting her within a hundred kilometers of Wilkenso, Julianna" Harry's tone left no room for argument.

* * *

Harry finished filing away the open cases he was reviewing and stood to leave for the day. Ginny would already have dinner on the table.

Ron entered his office without preamble.

"Tommy's in New York."

"I expected that, did you draft him something decent?" Harry replied winding a scarf around his neck.

"I used his idea," Ron replied, steadying his gaze.

"Really," was harry's terse reply.

"It was a good cover, Harry."

"You should have drafted something else"

"She's my niece Harry! If I didn't believe that Tommy would put one hundred and ten percent into protecting her I wouldn't have cleared it. You know that!"

"Who's going to tell my wife that her daughter was killed? Certainly won't be me!"

"If anything goes wrong I will take responsibility. He's just there to see if he can figure out when she'll next be in England."

"Night Ron" Harry grabbed his briefcase and pushed past Ron through the door.

* * *

"I can't believe we're here!" Lily spun around in the middle of Times Square.

"It's just for 2 weeks. I mentioned to your dad we wanted to check out some stores and he gave me some time off. I'll have to work an undercover case when we get back though" Tommy replied, grabbing her wrist. He was not going to let her out of sight unless he had to.

"Can we focus on the fact that we're in New York!? Vic's gonna be so jealous!"

"Come on, let's get checked into our hotel," Tommy replied, leading Lily away from the crowds.

* * *

"Reservation?" The welcome witch asked pulling out a sheet of parchment with a list of names.

"Thomas Creevey"

"Room 12, enjoy your stay"

"Lils, why don't you take our stuff. I just have a quick question." Tommy kissed Lily's temple to emphasize the request.

Lily rolled her eyes but complied anyway moving away towards their room.

Tommy produced the auror badge he had gotten at MACUSA and showed it to the welcome witch. Along with a photo of a young woman.

"Has this woman checked in recently?" He asked, hoping his voice wouldn't drift.

"No"

"I'm going to leave a list of names if anyone checks in under one of them let me know immediately please." Tommy left a list of Wilkenso's known aliases and then went to join Lily in their room. Chatting with the paintings and ghosts as he went.

"Hey, Tommy," Lily asked once he entered the room.

"Yeah Hun?"

"Who's Julia Wilkenso?"

Tommy's gaze shot up from the cell phone he had been using to text Harry an update, in his Fiance's hands was the case file he had hidden in his suitcase.

Lily held it out to him, providing no explanation.

"You read it?"

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"I thought Dad gave you a few weeks off."

"It's just information gathering," Tommy replied.

"You still lied to me."

"I had a hard enough time convincing him to let me come. Knowing that you knew classified details? He'll pull me immediately. You just put your life at risk lily."

* * *

Lily woke up to find an empty bed, she placed her hand on his side of the bed, cold, he must have been gone awhile. She got up pulling on and started rummaging through her suitcase for an outfit. Whilst she was still bent over she felt to arms wrap around her.

"I brought breakfast."

"Where were you?"

"Out running," Tommy replied smoothly.

"What'd you get?" Lily replied, breaking his hold on her to stand up and turn around.

"Mocha Latte and Avocado toast," He replied producing the bag. She placed her hand on his chest.

"I think we could work up an appetite before breakfast don't you?" She fluttered her eyes and smiled at him.

"I could be persuaded." He subtly moved his hands down to her hips.

* * *

After breakfast, Lily got ready to go shopping for the day whilst Tommy started setting up for surveillance of Juliana Wilkenso.

"Staying in?" Lily asked when she saw him sitting on the bed after she got out of the shower.

"Yeah, do you want to grab dinner tonight?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, maybe a pub? I'm missing the leaky cauldron."

"Okay, what are you doing?"

"Wedding dress shopping," Lily replied, pulling her top down and grabbing her purse. She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck "See you later."

"See you" Tommy called after her.

* * *

Based on the experience of being in a foreign city's previously Lily decided to stop by the front desk before heading out into New York by herself.

" ." Lily gently asked the witch who was absorbed in her book.

"Oh, what can I help you with" Augustalla glanced up from her book and smiled at the young lady in front of her.

"I was wondering if you had a list of muggle bridal shops? And please, it's Lily."

"Of course, just give me a moment" Augustalla stood and went over to a large filing cabinet where she kept all of those sorts of things.

"If you're going shopping for a dress make sure to stop by Ellie's Bridal if it's not already on the list that is," A voice came from behind Lily, when she turned she saw a young witch standing before her, holding a cup of coffee in her right hand. Immediately Lily noticed the absence of a wedding ring.

"Where in england are you from?" Lily asked, having noticed the slight english accent that the speaker had used.

"Brighton, although I haven't been back in a while. I'm Shelly by the way." Shelly put out her hand and Lily accepted the handshake.

"Lily, although you probably knew that"

"I may not have been to england in awhile but even the news of Lily Potter's engagement reached the magical community." Shelly smiled gently.

"Where's your husband?" Lily asked.

"Passed on, I stopped wearing the ring years ago," Shelly responded.

"I've got the list" Augustalla interrupted the conversation.

Lily took the list, thanking both Shelly and Augustalla before heading out onto the muggle streets of New York.

* * *

Tommy sat in his room carefully setting up surveillance spells charms for the hallway outside, he heard a knock at the door and got out of bed he opened it to see Augustalla on the other side, he had asked her to alert him if Juliana displayed any odd behaviours.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked, skipping all formalities.

"Lily might be in trouble," Augustalla responded.

"What makes you say that?"

"The person you're investigating - Shelly or whoever she is - took interest in the fact your fiance was going dress shopping, she even recommended a shop although I didn't see a ring."

"Shelly was married but her husband died years ago, she probably just stopped wearing her ring. Plus all of that is circumstantial." Tommy took a deep breath, maybe Augustalla was wrong.

"What about after Lily left she asked for the list of shops I had recommended to Lily?" Augustalla raised her eyebrows, she had been in the hotel business long enough to know when something was suspicious.

What Augustalla had just said started to worry Tommy, maybe he should double check.

"Do you have a list of shops?" He asked, once Augustalla had given him the list and left he dialed a familiar number.

" _Hey, how's it going?"_ Came a voice on the other end.

"It's going well. Listen Ted, can I ask a favour?" Tommy replied, relieved that Teddy had picked up.

" _Of course, what do you need?"_

"I was wondering if you could send a backup team over?" Tommy asked, not wanting to admit he had put Teddy's sister in a dangerous position.

" _Why? You're just collecting information?"_

"I might have been made."

" _Case Number?"_ Teddy was starting to get worried, if Tommy had been made that meant Lily was in danger.

"23 1 000230 3" Tommy read off the sheet he had pulled out of his cover file. There were some muffled voices on the other end and then Teddy replied.

" _You're working the Wilkenso case?"_

"I know," was all Tommy could say. He shouldn't have brought Lily with him.

" _I'll send Alice over, she's trained well and a friend of Lily's so it won't look suspicious. Then I'll clear a backup team with Harry."_

"Auror Burton front person on the case, take it to her." Tommy pleaded, hoping that he didn't sound to desperate.

" _I'll see what happens over here, by Tommy_ " Was all Teddy said before the line went dead.

* * *

Lily twirled around on the platform, she was wearing a taffeta fit and flare wedding dress waiting for the consultant to get back.

"Don't you look gorgeous" A voice startled, she glanced over to the doorway and her face lit up.

"Al!" she said, hopping off the platform to give her lifelong "older" sister a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town for work and Tommy mentioned that you were shopping, you didn't think I was going to let you go shopping without your maid of honor?" Alice replied, moving over to the couch across from the mirror.

"So what do you think?" Lily asked stepping back and doing a slow spin.

"Absolutely gorgeous my dear" Alice responded, grabbing a glass of champagne off the side table.

* * *

Teddy sat in the stairwell, head in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing up he saw his wife standing above him.

"Hey"

"Who called you?" He asked, wiping the tears away.

"Jill." Victoire stepped down to sit beside Teddy. "She was worried about you when you left."

"I'm fine" Teddy replied.

"No, you're not, what's going on?" Victoire's face when she replied was a _I've known you for 27 years, you think you can fool me now?_ look.

"I can't talk open investigations with you," Teddy replied, ignoring the look.

"Is it to do with Tommy and Lily's spur of the moment trip to NY?" Victoire asked but before Teddy could confirm or deny his phone started ringing, glancing down he saw _Tommy_. He pressed _Accept_ and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Tommy, slow down I can't understand you. Does she have a pulse? Tommy calm down. You can't help her in this state. I know. Okay." There was a slight pause "Is she okay? Conscious, that's good. Yes I'll get a team there. Have MACUSA arrange a portkey to Mungo's. She's going to be fine Tommy. I promise" Teddy brought the phone away from his ear and sat silent for a moment before starting to make his way down the stairs.

"Wait!" Victoire called after him, when he turned around she finished. "What's going on?"

"Long story, I'll bring you up to speed later but they are gonna need you at Mungo's." Teddy replied, then he continued his descent

* * *

"Tommy?" Teddy asked as he walked towards Lily's room. Flashing his badge at the two Trainees stationed outside the private waiting area.

"Teddy!" Tommy replied, standing up. Teddy noticed that Tommy's top was covered in blood, _Probably Lily's_ he thought grimly.

"Did they get your statement yet?"

Tommy nodded affirmatively. Now it was just time to wait for an update.

" _Lily! Alice?" He called into the bridal shop. The front windows were shattered and the floor was covered in glass._

" _Tommy?" Alice stumbled out of the back room, she had a deep gash on her arm but otherwise appeared okay._

" _Alice, where's Lily?" Tommy asked worriedly._

" _In the back, I'm sorry I need to get out of here" Alice appeared unfocused which was not surprising, her legs gave way and Tommy rushed forward to catch her. He carried her to behind the counter when there was almost no ricochet glass and set her down._

" _Stay Here," He said before moving through the broken glass to the fitting room, the first thing he saw was Lily, in a torn wedding dress lying unconscious on the floor, her body was covered in glass shards, many of them had penetrated, from the broken mirror. He felt his legs weaken beneath him and he kneeled beside her, brushing away the auburn hair that had fallen into her face away. His shaky fingers felt for the phone in his pocket. Come on Teddy pick up._

 _After his conversation with Teddy he picked up Lily and carried her to where Alice was huddled. MACUSA agents were pouring through the front door. He just needed to get her back to london._

"How's Lily?" Teddy asked after a period of silence.

"I have no idea, I'm not related or her husband." Tommy stood and started pacing to prevent tears from breaking loose again.

"I'll find something out." Teddy said, coincidently a medi witch entered the room only moments later, moving towards them. She went over to Teddy since she knew that Tommy wasn't related.

"Hi, can I get some information on Lily Potter?" Teddy asked once the medi witch reached him.

"Are you related?" The Medi witch asked.

"I'm her godbrother. Teddy Lupin," Teddy responded, a note in his voice threatening her to argue.

"It is touch and go right now, she just got out of the procedure room. The glass was removed and most of her injuries were superficial," The medi witch began.

"Most?" Teddy interrupted with concern.

"Unfortunately there was the gash on her head which probably caused a severe concussion and also on of the glass pieces penetrated the abdomen affecting the uterine artery.

Teddy had listened to Victoire ramble on about medicine enough that he understood this was serious.

"Are visitors allowed?" Teddy asked, trying to clear his head of negative thoughts, they weren't going to help Lily.

"Yes, but only one. Can I escort you back?"

"Not me, Thomas Creevey. He's her fiance. I have to go update Her parent's."

"Of course. I'll take him back now" The mediwitch replied.

* * *

Lily slowly opened her eyes trying to ignore the blinding headache that she had. When she had them fully opened she noticed the room was darkened.

"Hey Lils, how are you feeling?" It was her soft cousin's voice that alerted her to other's presence in the room.

She tried to open talk but something was preventing her from doing so.

"It's okay, I just need you too blink once for yes and twice for no okay?" Victoire asked, moving into Lily's field of vision. Because it was the closest thing to okay Lily blinked once in response.

"Great, can you feel this?" Victoire asked, running the tip of her wand down the bottom of Lily's feet. Once again Lily blinked once.

"Okay, can you follow my finger please" Victoire moved her finger across Lily's field of vision and her eyes followed it.

"Just one more thing I promise" Victoire joked, a small ball of light formed at the tip of her wand and she brought it in and out of Lily's vision to test pupillary response.

"Looking good, do you want me to get Tommy?" Victoire asked whilst jotting down some notes into Lily's chart.

Lily blinked once, but by the time Victoire got back with Tommy Lily was already fast asleep.

"You can stay with her, I'm going to find the rest of the potters and give them a update. Just don't wake her up" Victoire directed Tommy quietly. Before moving out of the room.

Tommy settled into the chair beside Lily's bed watching her intently, she was going to be okay. Or he hoped that she was.


End file.
